Free Fall
by SharkVanilla
Summary: Rainbow Dash teaches her human friend about trust and flight.


Strong winds screamed in every direction, screaming loudly and slicing through my face like freezing knives. They whipped at my skin and tangled my hair. I shivered underneath my thin jacket, wrapping my arms around me but the cold alone was not the reason why I shivered.

I knelt down by the cliff's edge, my heart hammering in my chest. A thousand feet below, the ocean waves roared and crashed upon the large jagged rocks of the mountain. It was a beautiful sight, I'll tell you that. But it was also very terrifying. I leaned my head forward, just to have a tiny peek, and then in the same second I drew back. My stomach rose and fell.

"Rainbow Dash, why'd I let you talk me into this?" I mumbled.

"Ya should have brought a warmer coat," said a playful voice. I looked up to see a blue female Pegasus with rainbow-colored mane flying in circles above me. Rainbow Dash did not seemed to be bothered by the wind as she flew. She soared with ease. "Hey, what are you doing on your knees? That's not how you prepare for a free fall."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm praying. Praying that I could go to Heaven if I don't survive this."

Rainbow Dash snorted and rolled her violet eyes. "Pfft! Don't be such a wimp! Of course you'll survive! As long as you're with me, you'll be fine!" She winked.

I frowned. For the short time since I've known this Pegasus pony and her friends, I began to trust them with the most delicate matters. But with my life? I wasn't so sure. I scuffled closer to the cliff's edge on my knees and peered over again. My stomach heaved. I gulped hard and drew back. "I seriously can't believe I let you talk me into this," I repeated.

The Pegasus sighed and flew down. Yet she did not touch the ground. "Man up already!" she said, giving me a little nudge with her muzzle. I yelped as I was pushed onto my feet and skidded closer to the edge. Rainbow began to laugh.

"That wasn't funny!" I stomped my foot.

She was still laughing when she said, "I thought you might need a little push. You know, something to get you started. The fun won't start until you jump."

I crossed my arms and shivered. "Fun? You call trying to kill yourself fun?!" I shook with cold and fear. Taking a few deep breaths, I gathered enough courage to look down once more. "I'm not sure I could do this," I admitted with a shudder.

Rainbow levitated beside me, flapping her feathery wings. "Of course you could. All ya have to do is jump and let me do the rest. It's that simple."

I wrinkled my nose. "Simple for you."

"Hey, I know heights aren't your thing," Rainbow's tone was a little lighter than before. A smile crept on her face. "But you're going to be okay. You have to trust me on this."

"B-But..."

"Trust me." Her tone got fierce. "I'll catch you."

I was barely standing. My knees wobbled. The wind was so strong; it threatened to push me over. I began to feel faint. Rainbow Dash nudged my chest lightly, yet reassuringly. "I'll catch you. I promise." Her smile grew wider, and despite the fear, I couldn't help but smile back. There was something about her smile that always made me feel comforted, protected-

BAM!

I was falling right off the edge! The gales rushed past me, not bothering to pick me up. The edge of the cliff drew away farther and farther with every mile I fell. The air was knocked out of my stomach. My heart was beating faster than it ever did. I was free falling to my watery doom!

I screamed and screamed non-stop, flailing my arms about. My hair tangled over my face. I was so overcome with panic and terror. My only thoughts were prayers that I would be blessed with a miracle.

And a miracle did happen! As I drew closer to the roaring waves, Rainbow Dash zoomed down, her front hooves outstretched and a strained look of concentration on her face. A rainbow trailed behind her like dust. She beat her wings mightily and cried out, "I got you!" as she caught me in her strong hooves. She wrapped them around my chest in an iron hold, gripping me tight enough not to let me fall. My screaming subsided, and I stretched my neck to look at her.

"Told ya I'd catch you!" she shouted against the crashing of the waves. "Hang on!" Rainbow flapped her wings rapidly, and she began to soar higher and higher away from the ocean. She carried me upward toward the sky, past the cliff, past the clouds, all in the blink of an eye! The winds no longer swayed me about, for they were no match for Rainbow Dash. They no longer tangled my hair, but instead breezed through it, clearing my view so I could see everything, the sky, the cliff, the ocean, around me.

"Spread your arms!" she cried. I obeyed and spread my arms like eagle wings. A wonderful feeling overcame in me as she flew forward, tumbling and diving through the atmosphere. I looked down and no longer felt afraid. I felt like my all problems, every care in the world, was all beneath me. I felt as light as air. It felt like I was flying.

"Woohoo!" I whooped, laughing and shouting. "I believe I can fly!"

Rainbow grinned and laughed. "See? Not so bad, huh? Let's go faster!" I held my breath as she roared, "Sonic Rainboom!" and accelerated her speed, zipping faster than the speed of light, leaving a trail of rainbows behind us. I cried out with joy, waving my arms. I reached up with one hand, as if reaching out to touch Heaven.

It felt like we were flying for eternity. I was so busy laughing with excitement that I did not realize when Rainbow flying down back onto the cliff. Nor did I notice how tired I was. I lay on my back, panting, still giggling.

"I wish this moment would never end," I breathed.

The Pegasus sat down beside me and smiled that trusting smile. "It doesn't have to."

I chuckled and tiredly closed my eyes, snuggling against her warm flank. We lay there quietly, cherishing the moment together. It wasn't until I said, "Rainbow Dash?"

"Huh?"

I rested my head against her's, and buried my face in her mane, cuddling in her warmth. "What would happen if you dropped me?"

Rainbow wrapped a wing around my shoulders and pulled me close. "I would catch you."


End file.
